Randomly Yours
by Narunojutsu
Summary: Naruto is a loner living on the streets and going to a public high school. His life is boring until he comes across popular boy,Uchiha Sasuke.So,what do you think will happen? SasuNaru
1. Prolugue

Hello!

Disclaimer: steals naruto...gets blinded by bright light Ah! I'm sorry! You all belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

Summary: Working on it. -.-

This is my first fic!I hope it turns out good! I really wanna thank by beta GothicSuicide,so, thank you!

* * *

The blond hazily looked up into the night sky. It was about, say, 2 in the  
morning. He yawned as he was looking for a place to sleep. The night before  
he had to sleep on the hard, cold cement. He wasn't happy about that. So  
goes the life of a straggler named Naruto.

Although he had many friends, some pretty much forced him to come to school.  
It was a public high school, meaning it was free, also meaning that naruto  
could attend. Some were shy, some very outgoing, and some were straight up creepy.

But that didn't matter right now. He was hungry, and there wasn't a park or any  
benches in sight. Not to mention it was fucking' FREEZING outside in the  
cold night air.

"Achoo!" dammit it was cold.

He then stared directly in front of him where he had found what he had  
sought out for. He hurriedly ran over to the park bench which he so  
desperately needed right now.

'_Hopefully I can sleep somewhat better tonight….'_

**

* * *

**Naruto woke up achingly to see a blur of black on black. He had to squint in the  
morning light. 

"Dobe" the stranger immediately made up a nickname for the small blonde.

"Hey! Wait…what did you call me?.!" Naruto was completely awake now. He was  
somewhat surprised that the black blur was actually a boy that he guessed to be about his age.

He stared awkwardly at the figure that just stood there, hands in pockets,  
and glaring somewhat at the smaller boy. Naruto couldn't help but get the  
feeling that the boy was pissed as he looked into the onyx orbs.

"Get off of my property." He said straightly. Naruto could slightly tell that  
the other's eyes had gotten even more filled with his chilling glare.

"What the hell? YOUR property? Don't act like you own the whole fucking  
neighborhood!" The blonde couldn't stand this guy! Acting as if he owned the  
whole town, yeah right.

"Your in my backyard you moron." The glare intensified, and Naruto could now feel it radiating.

He looked around and spotted a gate.

'_Shit I must have come in here when I  
was half asleep…Well it's big enough to be a park! _

"Ano sa….I didn't……….I thought…."

'_Can you blame me for thinking it was a public area?_

_It's freaking ½ a mile to your fucking house!'  
_  
Naruto fell silent. He recognized this guy. He was the _'hot'_ boy all the  
girls swooned over, day in day out. Uchiha Sasuke. 'Not one to be messed  
with' people said on some occasions.

"I don't care for your excuses, I have to get to school, dobe, so get off my  
property now, or I'll call the cops." With an extra glare he turned around  
and waked coolly to his car.

Yes he had a car. Naruto was forced to memorize the expensive black car, when he almost got mauled over by it. Of course no one came out of the care to ask if he was ok, they just kept speeding away.

Naruto stood up.

'_Damn! That guy pisses me off…'_

He then thought of ways for sasuke to be tortured as he walked to school.

* * *

OK.

I'm not sure if that came out understandable.But no, sasuke is not the poor one, as you can tell naruto is the bum, BUT he will be living with someone soon,but please,don't think it's sasuke just because this is sasunaru. "You must think OUTSIDE the square"...or cube...maybe box.

R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Ah!

Arigato gosaimasu! I feed off of my reviews!

I forgot to mention that the last chapter was actually a prolugue, which was why it was shorter!

Disclaimer: -looks around the room while squeezing a lazy shikamaru-chan-..."It looks like we lost them!" -helicopters swoop down to the giant window, flashing large lights- "Come out with Masashi Kishimoto's character, with your hands up!"

Summary: Naruto is a loner living on the streets and going to a public high school. His life is boring until he comes across popular boy, Uchiha Sasuke. So what do you think will happen?

Warning: Language (...hehe), Yaoi, 'Teen-ness', Thats all for now.

Enjoy!

* * *

A week went by, and the blonde was severely happy that the Uchiha hadn't spoken another word to him.

Other than the threat that the raven had made to him that one morning, the only thing that happened was the occasional 'You better not come on my property again or I'll fucking brake your head in' glare.

Naruto had only told one person of his encounter with the Uchiha. Talking fast and not forgetting a single detail, driving his best friend, shikamaru, out of his mind during lunch. Shikamaru has his way with bluntness, and not only that, but has been labeled 'the lazy genius.'

Simply put, neither of the boys got anything out of it.

"_Oi, Shika! You can't fricking believe what just happened this morning!"_

_The brunette stared lazily at the blond who looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Continue…." He was used to the blonde's loud mouth, and knew he would never shut up, so for once he decided to further the conversation._

"_This morning, you know how I gotta look for a place to **sleep**, right!.? Well later, this guy….blahblah…Who was actually-blahblahblah!" In those few sentences shikamaru only looked at the blonde boy when he mentioned the word sleep, giving shika an idea._

_He lazily shut his eyes and rested his head on his arm._

"_-ika….?SHIKA! Are you even listening? I said it was that damn Uchiha bastard!" Naruto blurted out so loud, you could probably hear it from the teacher's lounge._

_Shikamaru was somewhat irritated now, so decided to say something in order to stop the loud-mouth ranting naruto was doing, about a particular pretty-boy._

"_Naruto. Number 1: It doesn't matter. Number 2: It's your own fault for not paying attention to your surroundings, even if you were tired. Lastly, number 3: Everyone knows that Uchiha Sasuke is a jackass which is what makes him so damned popular."_

_With that shikamaru concluded his small speech, not even bothering to lift his head up._

_The blonde sighed dramatically and, as if on cue, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over, and you needed to get your ass over to your next class._

_Waving 'bye' to shikamaru, naruto dashed off._

* * *

Naruto was in La La Land, like always. He hated Math class. It was so…filled with numbers. Their teacher, Ebisu sensei, was a perverted old man, although not nearly as perverted as his science teacher, Kakashi sensei, who reads 'Make-out Paradise' every day during class.

Sasuke was only in 2 of naruto's classes, science and PE, because he was such an '_outstanding' 'spontaneous' 'smart' _and _'caring' _student. Well, to the teachers anyway. Although, the only reason they say that is because he is very high class. Meaning: He's a rich bastard.

The blonde shuddered.

Was it just him, or had he been thinking about the Uchiha all week long. He even pestered shikamaru with his nonsense babbling.

'_You're losing your mind naruto. Don't let some moron get in your way of taking your-'_

"_-_Please put down your pencils and hand in the tests."

The blonde merely stared at his paper, or rather, his math test. It was pretty much blank, except for his name and 2 circles he filled in randomly. Only, because he had no clue how to work the problem

He looked at Ebisu-sensei with a blank expression. He was too amazed with himself to say anything.

"Ah, Naruto, I see you only felt like doing two problems today? That's a new record isn't it?" Ebisu-sensei noted sarcastically to the whole class, who only snickered.

'_Fuck.'_

Naruto flushed red with embarrassment as Ebisu sensei took his test.

* * *

After all the tests were passed in, the blonde found himself being bombarded by tiny hits to the head with small pieces of paper, which then landed on his desk.

He looked across the room as everyone was 'supposedly' listening to ebisu's lecture on the – well whatever it was, naruto wasn't paying attention.

He opened up a note that, in beautiful cursive writing, said:

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?"

-Hinata

He grinned, Hinata was a good friend.

He then opened the next one, with very messy writing and tattered paper,that was completely opposite of what he had just opened, saying:

"What the hell is wrong with you today, man?"

-Kiba

It had a drawing of a paw print next to his name. The blonde knew Kiba was infatuated with dogs.

He then went to open the lime-green note, which was hard to read because it was written in fricking highlighter.

'_Who the hell would use fucking highlighter on an already blinding note?.!'_

Naruto opened up the paper, blindingly, struggling to read what was inside:

"Why Naruto! Where has you're youthfulness gone! You seem so sad, I could cry! Keep fighting the good fight, I salute thee!"

Lee

'…_no wonder, thanks anyway Lee, but it's not a big deal'_

It basically was the same thing through the rest of the notes, tossed by other friends, or even people he didn't even know, that sent him a note just to laugh at his sorry ass.

* * *

The last bell rang for the week.

Naruto got up and left his math class, along with Ebisu sensei, and all of his, somewhat worried, friends. He was happy to finally get out of that hell hole.

He walked down the stairs and out to the school's courtyard.

He kept walking until he reached the school's library and pulled open the tall wooden door. He walked straight over to a random seat in the back of a library, taking out his books from his bag so he could start on his shit load of homework. Yes the teachers had the nerve to feel it was necessary to give homework on the fricking weekend. He then realized another person was sitting on the other side of the table.

The blonde's eyes widened.

"Dobe…What did I tell you."

* * *

Gomenasai!

I'm not sure if this was long enough, I wanted to end it there...kukuku... Til' next time!

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Alo!

It's so short...but I have so much homework, and a project! -trash is thrown- Gomen, Gomen! I figured it would be better than not updating at all!...right?

Disclaimer: -Grabs Sasuke- "Let's get outta here!"-silence(both)-...-glare(sasuke)-...-cringe(me)- "Get off of me (and my hair.) I belong to Masashi Kishimoto...and a Dobe."

Summary: Naruto is a loner living on the streets and going to a public high school. His life is boring until he comes across popular boy, Uchiha Sasuke. So what do you think will happen?

Warning: Teen-ness (hehe), Yaoi, Language ( : D), That's all for now folks!

Recap:

* * *

'…_He then realized another person was sitting on the other side of the table._

_The blonde's eyes widened._

"_Dobe…What did I tell you."…'_

* * *

The voice was as cold as ever, and even though naruto hadn't heard it often, it made him cringe.

There was nothing to say. Not for naruto to say, anyway. How do you put it…he was 'speechless'. His mouth opened and closed twice and he didn't even blink.

Everything was spinning. To the blonde it was like he was on a merry-go-round to hell. Then it hit him…literally.

A book landed on Naruto's head with a loud 'thump'. A heavy one. Make that very heavy, it was a giant dictionary.

"ITAI! THAT HURT!" The blonde yelled as he winced in pain.

"Are you TRYING to give me a fucking concussion!.?"

"No, I want you to shut up and leave." He stated clearly. It would have made any girl swoon _and_ cry at the same time.

"You have a giant stick up your ass, you know that teme." The blonde was a bit quicker this time in making a comeback. Even deciding to add a nickname of his own.

Next he would have to _try _to make a threatening face. Naruto held his head high as he tried to give sasuke a glare, but alas, He couldn't pull off something even close to the wondrous 'Uchiha glare', and sadly ended up looking more like he was a constipated fish.

The idiotic face didn't irk Sasuke's expression one bit, as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Dobe." The onyx-eyed boy said carelessly, as he started to walk away.

"Tch…Teme!" The blonde blurted out, giving up his…interesting…glare, noticing that it didn't have the effect he had wanted.

* * *

'_Stupid Sasuke-teme. Why the fuck does he talk to me if he says he wants me to get the hell away from him!.?'_

He confused the hell out of Naruto, and he didn't know what to do.

He had a weird feeling that he would definitely see the teme again, and it wouldn't be pleasant.

The small blonde sighed.

He would have a lot to wonder about while doing his homework so he just decided:

"To hell with this crap."

So he threw it away. Naruto usually never did his homework before, why the hell should he start now? Why'd he go into the library anyway? He hadn't gone there in 2 months. Naruto was scaring himself.

He left the quiet of the library for some fresh air on the roof of the school. He thought it would do his brain some good to rest, but the questions kept coming.

Was it a random event when he wandered into the raven's backyard? And was it a coincidence that he was at the library at the same time as the other boy, let alone at all?

He racked his brain for logical answers, but none were found.

The blonde found himself staring at the sky, which was now bright pink, yellow and orange as the sun sank into the sky.

He sat down, back against the fence on the edge of the rooftop and sighed.

It was too quiet, and it was getting closer and closer to dark.

Naruto was thankful for the old jacket shikamaru gave him a long time ago. It was thick and very warm. Not to mention it was bright orange, Naruto's favorite color.

The small blonde yawned and shut his eyes. He was tired as all hell from thinking to hard.

'_I'll…just sleep here tonight…'_

All of a sudden he heard a loud bang sound…like someone had hit their head on a wall.

'…what the f-'

Then someone let out a giant stream of swears and curses before they ran down the stairs…or fell down…Naruto couldn't tell.

The blonde was way too tired to care, and although he was somewhat wanting to get up and run over to see who it was or if they were ok, his body told him to shut up and go to sleep.

So, still curious, he complied and dozed off.

* * *

I hope you liked It! Even though it was so short...-gets pelted with trash- Gomenasai!

Next chapter:

**Sasuke's point of view. **_dun dun dun_


	4. Chapter 3

Yay for my 13 comments! .

Took awhile to write, but It's all good!

Disclaimer: -looks at itachi- "Itachi...can I steal you?" "Sure." -silence- "Kyaaa! Itachi your just too cool!" -runs away sobbing-

Summary: Naruto is a loner living on the streets and going to a public high school. His life is boring until he comes across popular boy, Uchiha Sasuke. So what do you think will happen?

Warning: Teen-ness (hehe), Yaoi, Language ( : D), That's all for now folks!

Itachi 333

* * *

The raven sat glaring ferociously at the down pillow on his king sized bed.

He was angry at himself for being so caught up with the blond boy and his big sky-blue eyes. It was all because of the day that sasuke had coincidentally met the blonde in his backyard on that one fateful morning, that he couldn't get him out of his mind. Though, he couldn't help wondering why he was in his backyard in the first place.

Sasuke may not have acted it (at all) but he already knew he loved the blonde.

_

* * *

Sasuke was laid out on the comfy couch with his face in the pillow and his arm dangling off the side. _

"_Why are you moping, dear brother?" He heard Itachi call._

_Itachi was his elder brother by about 6 years. Meaning he was about 22 years old. He inherited his father's giant, not to mention extremely wealthy, company when he was only 14._

_Everyone said he was beautiful. Instead of onyx eyes, like his brother, his were an oddly dark crimson, and he had long, silky, black hair that he kept in a tight ponytail._

_Sasuke didn't feel like saying anything for two reasons: One being that he didn't feel like talking to his much hated brother, and two being that his brother would most likely find out what was wrong, without him saying anything anyway._

"_I see that you have a bruise on your forehead." Itachi said coolly sipping some black coffee._

_Itachi took the ongoing silence as a 'no'._

"_I see." His brother said. Taking another sip from his steaming cup, he continued, "You fell **down** then."_

_It was odd, Sasuke thought, the way he had said that last part. It was like he was saying that he already knew what happened._

_Sasuke kept his comfortable spot on the sofa so as to try to irritate his brother so he would think he wasn't paying attention, go away, and do something more important or worthwhile than bother his only younger brother._

_But to his dismay, his brother kept still, still sipping slowly at his hot coffee. What sasuke didn't know is that it was Itachi's favorite hobby to know everything about his brother, and to torture him every chance he got. So for now his mission was to provoke a response out of him._

"_That cute boy you were stalking… was he not the same that was in our backyard until you felt the need to give him a rude awakening?" He asked, already knowing the answer._

_Sasuke's face darkened in the pillow._

'_How the fuck did he know...'_

_That was the only thought going through his head at the moment until he realized something and sat up._

"_I wasn't stalking the dobe, I was following him!" The raven idiotically stated loudly into the open as a light pink flushed his cheeks._

_Two of the maids that were walking around to do their daily duties giggled at the fact that their small master was so out of character._

_Itachi just stood up, appearing to be slightly content with himself from getting such a wonderful and humiliating response from his younger brother that he could use for later use._

_Sasuke sat down quickly cursing like mad in his mind._

_Itachi made a small sigh, caused by the hotness of the coffee he was currently finishing or from the fact that he was leaving the fun of messing with his little brother to do work, sasuke couldn't tell. Although he had a guess._

"_My ,my, brother. It seems your in love and don't even know it."_

_With that he smirked and walked off into a long corridor leaving his brother with a confused and disgusted look on his face._

'_What the hell…'_

* * *

His brother had told him whether he like It or not. 

Sasuke couldn't focus on other things with the blonde in his mind, so he decided that he would take a nice warm shower to clear his thoughts or at least do something productive.

He washed his hair as some small thoughts popped into his mind. Just normal ones like:

'_Oh yeah, that project is due on Friday…'_

And

'_Itachi scares the shit out of me sometimes…'_

The shower worked for clearing the dark haired boy's mind, and he was ready for some much needed sleep as he dried his hair and put on his night clothes.He got in bed and didn't feel like using any sheets.

About two hours of lying in bed and staring at the ceiling did the trick, and he fell asleep.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that school was once again over. 

Sasuke grabbed his bag, getting ready to leave the science room when he spotted the certain blonde he had recently been wondering about.

Naruto was still seated staring off into space.

A chair rustled as Kakashi-sensei stood up and left the classroom quickly. The silence was there once more.

The smaller blonde then stood up and began to slowly walk towards Sasuke.

Naruto looked intoxicated as he stood a few inches from the dark haired boy.

Then the blonde looked up. Looking right into the other boy's eyes. His eyes were so blue that it was as if they contained the whole ocean.

Naruto grasped the other boy's hand.

Sasuke blushed.

"Dobe…what are you d-"

The blonde boy then stood on his toes, closed his eyes gently and leaned in-

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He was sweating even though he wasn't under any blankets.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized he was in his room. He looked around. Yep, this was his room alright.

'_A dream...'_

The raven lifted his hand and touched his lips.

'_Fricking Dobe…'_

He glared.

'_There is no reason for me to love.'_

* * *

Okidokie then!

All done for this chapter. Til' next time!

**Next chapter I'm going to let you pick who's point of view(pov) you want it in! haha!**

**Happy R&R-ing :D**


End file.
